Survivor- Fans VS Favorites
'''Survivor: F vs F '''is the fourth season of LPSFilms. Twists Fans vs Favorites 12 Castaways Tribe Switch Castaways Summary For the fourth season of Survivor, 6 new castaways take on 6 returning competitors. They were Fans, and Favorites. On the Fans tribe, things started out bad for them. The shelter they built collapsed, and arguments broke out between Mark and Katherine. Ezmae got Katherine into an alliance, while Mark made a majority alliance. The plan for the majority was to take out Katherine, a blonde who did nothing. On the Favorites tribe, people were looking for a fresh start. Carrie made two alliances, one with Candy and one with Sam. Pacifica hadn't changed, and was still her bossy self. Carrie and Sam decided to take her out as quick as they could. Candy & Carrie got Soos and Darwin into their alliance, calling themselves "Final Four Alliance". Pacifica was on the outs and on the bottom. During the challenge, Fans lost. The majority alliance voted Katherine, while Ezmae and Katherine voted Darius. In the end, Katherine was sent home. Now on the bottom, Ezmae tried to convince part of the majority alliance to take out Darius, a cocky man. It worked, and at the second tribal, Kelly, Nicholas, and Ezmae sent a shocked Darius home. Now mad, Mark seeked revenge on Ezmae for breaking up his alliance. He then poured out their rice, and blamed Ezmae. This caused Kelly and Nicholas to turn their backs to Ezmae. At the challenge, Fans lost for the third time. And at tribal, Ezmae went home. Down to three, Nicholas and Mark made a final two deal. At Favorites, the returning players were sitting pretty, but with one flaw- Soos. Soos did nothing to the tribe, lying in the shelter and not strategizing. The rest of the Favorites decided to throw this challenge to send him home. But the Fans are horrible at challenges, and lost the next one. Sticking to their alliance, Nicholas and Mark voted out Kelly. With two members, Nicholas and Mark were happy to know that there was a tribe switch. The new tribes were Enil Orac- Mark, Nicholas, Sam and Soos. And Azile- Darwin, Candy, Carrie, and Pacifica. Mark and Nicholas bonded with Sam, who had no alliances in the new tribe. Soos was left on the outs. At Azile, it was all Favorites. Three "Final Four's" were remaining, with Pacifica the loner. But in Survivor, alliances change. Carrie bonded with Pacifica while they were fishing, and Carrie decided to abandon her old alliance for her. At the challenge, Soos caused Enil Orac to lose, and was consequently voted out. Nicholas and Mark decided to vote Sam next tribal, but Nicholas made a shocking move- to ask Mark to vote for him. Nicholas admitted "I've been to every tribal, and I feel burned out". So out of sympathy and sadness, Enil Orac threw the challenge, and sent Nicholas home. Finally, the tribes merged into "Egroeg". At the merge, numerous alliances were alive. There was Pacifica & Carrie, Sam & Mark, and Darwin & Candy. Darwin thought that him and Carrie were in an alliance, but Candy overheard her talking to Pacifica. Outraged, Darwin pointed her out to the tribe. This caused Candy and Darwin to team up with Sam and Mark. At the merged tribal, Carrie was sent home. No one wanted to strategize with Pacifica, but she won the reward. This caused Candy to become paranoid that Pacifica to win Immunity, so her and Darwin decided to vote for Mark if she did. Luckily, Darwin won, and Pacifica left the tribe. At the final four, Mark was relieved he made it so far. But his happiness took a turn, when Candy won a nature quiz immunity. Sam stuck to her Enil Orac alliance, and the votes were tied between Mark and Darwin. At the re-vote, Sam flipped, and Mark got booted off. With no Fans left, one returning contestant will win the money. At the final immunity, Candy won. She decided to take her "Final Four" alliance member with her, and voted out Sam. At the final tribal, Candy was praised for being the underdog, while Darwin was praised for being open. In the end, Candy won, 3-1. Episodes